Les rivaux du cœur
by Anatase
Summary: Ils se détestent, ils se haïssent depuis toujours. Mais ne dit-on pas que le sentiment le plus proche de la haine est l'amour ?


"- Qu'est ce que tu peux être lent aujourd'hui, reprocha un garçon que certains qualifieraient d'albinos."

En effet, le garçon possédait des cheveux tellement clairs que la seule couleur pouvant être en accord avec la réalité était le blanc. La peau pâle, et les yeux d'un bleu glace. Des deux, il était le plus calme. Doté d'un sang-froid exceptionnel, il parlait peu, mais ses rares paroles étaient toujours sérieuses et exactes. Portant le numéro dix de son équipe de foot, la Diamond Dust, il était craint pour sa vitesse et sa force de tir, aussi puissante qu'un ours, aussi blessante de le vent en hiver. Son nom ? Bryce. Bryce Whitingale. Mais à l'académie Alius, une organisation ayant pour but d'utiliser le football comme moyen de destruction, on le surnommait Fox. Trouvant que le rôle du méchant lui allait bien, il y prenait un certain plaisir. Cette question existentielle de savoir si cette académie serait bénéfique ou non dans son avenir proche, ne préoccupait pas tellement l'attaquant de glace, en ce moment trop occupé à critiquer la personne en face de lui.

Debout au milieu du terrain de football appartenant à l'académie, il se chamaillait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, avec un autre garçon. Cheveux rouges vifs, coiffés en "tulipe", comme dirait Fox, qui adorait ce moquer de lui, des yeux dorés, et le tin légèrement basané. Des deux, il était le plus agité. Portant lui aussi le numéro dix de sa propre équipe, Prominence, il était redouté pour son jeu aérien et ses tirs, aussi enflammés que mille volcans. Ayant le sang-chaud, il sortait rapidement de ses gonds, et était le rois des remarques acerbes. Son nom à lui ? Claude Beacons. Aussi plus connu sous le nom de Torch.

"- Et toi, ce que tu peux être con ! rétorqua-t-il en frappant dans le ballon, l'emmenant ainsi au fond des filets, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici, tous les deux ?

\- Parce que tu m'as proposé une alliance entre mon équipe et la tienne. À présent, nous sommes coéquipiers.

\- Mais éternels rivaux, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Torch, un sourire en coin de bouche."

Fox alla chercher le ballon, puis se rapprocha lentement du rouge. Ce dernier était un peu mal à l'aise de la proximité de leur deux corps. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?" pensa-t-il, son souffle devenant de plus en plus saccadé, au moment ou la joue de l'attaquant de glace avait frôlé la sienne. Finalement, les lèvres de Fox s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'oreille gauche de son camarade. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui susurrer quelques mots, presque inaudibles, "Tu as tout compris, la tulipe".

Le temps semblait s'arrêter. L'attaquant de feu eu un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant pas à cette phrase. Il aurait voulut quelque chose de différent. Un étrange sentiment venait de s'installer en lui et doucement, lui avait fait très mal. Il porta sa main droite à son cœur, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de couteau à cet endroit. Une douleur atroce, tellement horrible que quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive ? J-je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ais-je si mal ?". Puis soudain, il se rappela les deux derniers mots du blanc. Toujours fidèle à son caractère bien trempé, il ravala ses larmes et repoussa Fox avec envergure.

"- C-comment tu m'as appelé, espèce de glaçon !?

\- Tes répliques ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, mon cher Torch. Tu avais plus de répondant, avant."

Le rouge était déstabilisé. Et en plus pour des raisons que même lui ne connaissait pas. Il ne ressentait jamais ce genre de chose habituellement, pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela commence ici, avec lui ? Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et il s'en gifla mentalement pour ça, il se retourna pour partir vers les vestiaires. Fox lui emboîta le pas, plutôt satisfait de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son cher et tendre rival. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, Torch s'arrêta, fit volte-face, et se mit à observer l"attaquant de glace pendant plusieurs secondes, pour enfin demander, avec l'air et le ton d'un enfant de trois ans :

"- Avant quoi ?

\- Avant quoi, quoi ? rétorqua Fox, arquant au passage son sourcil gauche, ce qui accentua encore plus son étonnement.

\- Avant quoi, j'avais plus de répondant ?"

Il ressemblait à un enfant ayant perdu sa maman dans une foule. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, cherchant quelque chose qui n'existait pas et jouait machinalement avec le bas de son maillot, le froissant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"- Parce que tu crois que j'en sais quelque chose ? souffla le blanc en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il y a un problème. Tout ça, ça se passe dans ta tête."

Il accentua son propos par le geste, touchant de son index le milieu du front d'un Torch, complètement désorienté. Une légère pression le fit reculer de quelques millimètres, permettant ainsi le passage de Fox à l'intérieur des locos d'Alius.

Seul, assis au bord de l'unique banc se trouvant dans les vestiaires, la tête légèrement en arrière, appuyé contre un casier, les yeux fermés, il espérait, il attendait. La petite lumière éclairant l'ensemble de la pièce commençait à faiblir, et l'on avait du mal à distinguer les quelques goûtes de sang, recouvrant une partie du sol, carrelé de gris. Il s'était écorché l'intérieur de sa main droite, en ouvrant son casier. Mais la douleur que produisait le sang, s'échappant doucement de sa paume, n'était rien comparé à la violente douleur que lui criait son cœur.

"- S'il ne sait pas ce que j'ai, pourquoi prétend-t-il que je ne vais pas bien ?"

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda sa main. Le sang avait cessé de couler.

"- Tsss, voilà que je parle tout seul maintenant. Il a raison, je suis malade."

Il se tût de nouveau, constatant avec nonchalance qu'il avait un sérieux problème. De la folie pure. Il referma les yeux une seconde fois, et fronça les sourcils. Une mimique personnel qui venait illustrait sa réflexion intérieur. Quel est ce sentiment qu'il avait ressentit, au moment ou Fox c'était approché de lui ?

De la surprise ? Sûrement. Après tout, la proximité et le contact, ne faisaient pas vraiment parti des habitudes du blanc.

Du dégoût ? Pas vraiment. Malgré l'étonnement, il avait apprécié cet instant, certes court, mais très agréable. Ils avaient été tout les deux, avec personnes aux autours pour leur faire une quelconque remarque.

Il retint ça respiration.

Il l'avait toujours détesté, avec ses airs supérieur et glacial. Une rivalité s'était installée au moment même où ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois dans les couloirs d'Alius. Alors, quel était ce sentiment qui le remplissait de joie quand il le voyait ? Ce ne pouvait pas être...

Il secoua sauvagement la tête, essayant d'effacer sa dernière pensée de son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça ! Lui, Torch, coureur de jupons, ayant fait craquer la plupart des filles de l'académie, ne pouvait pas être comme ça ! L'attaquant de feu rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Un sourire vrai et joyeux, que beaucoup n'avait jamais vu. Il avait comprit. Et il avait accepté.

"- Moi qui pensait finir mes jours dans un jacuzzi entouré de filles, je crois que je me suis trompé. Sur toute la ligne. Et puis au moins, pensa-t-il en se levant, mon bonheur n'en sera que plus grand."

"Hé, Fox !"

L'interpellé n'eu même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fût plaqué -non sans délicatesse, contre le mur, dans le couloir du dortoir. Sa tête heurta violemment la surface et un petit cri de douleur se fit entendre. "Qui est cet allumé, que je le découpe à la fourchette et au couteau !?", hurla mentalement le blanc, en relevant les yeux vers le visage de son agresseur. Des cheveux rouges vifs, coiffés très bizarrement, des yeux dorés, le tin légèrement basané. Torch.

"- Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !? C'est quoi ton pro-

\- Chut, tais-toi, chuchota le rouge en glissant délicatement sa main sur la bouche de l'autre, tu sais, t'avais raison, t'as toujours raison."

Torch ne le remarqua pas, mais un petit, tout petit sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Fox, à croire qu'il avait prévu son coup. Une nouvelle fois, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le chant des oiseaux cessa, la lumière du soleil s'adoucit. Le couloir était vide. Ils étaient seuls, comme à chaque fois.

"- Mon problème, c'est toi."

L'attaquant de feu parlait tellement doucement que seul celui de glace pouvait l'entendre. Le rouge tenait fermement ces épaules, il se rapprochait un peu plus de lui...

"- T'es dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Depuis tout ce temps... "

Il continuait de s'approcher, tout doucement. Son regard, fixé sur le visage rouge pivoine de Fox, alternait entre ces yeux et ces lèvres. Une envie irrésistible de les goûter survint alors. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une telle pensée. Fox le devança et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre siennes. Une douce et belle surprise pour Torch qui ferma les yeux, savourant de tout son être cet instant, qui s'était caché au fond de son cœur pendant tout ce temps.

"Amoureux mais rivaux. Éternels rivaux."


End file.
